


new wwe champion

by ambreigns_asylum14



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brotherhood, Championship, Emotions, F/M, Love, happy tears, proud renee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreigns_asylum14/pseuds/ambreigns_asylum14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wins the money in the bank contract and cashes it in the same time picking up the one thing he had worked so hard for. The wwe world heavyweight championship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new wwe champion

roman and seth stood backstage together watching the money in the bank ladder, they knew dean can be crazy but still cringe when he jumped of the ladder, but when they watched him get that case of the hook they couldn't be anymore proud at that moment to see dean holding the money in the bank briefcase.

 

They went to wait for dean to come backstage both had big smiles on there faces.

 

Finally after what felt like forever dean got backstage and they rushed to him both outting there arms around him at the same time and picking him up. "You did it bro your mr.money in the bank!" Seth shouts excited for his brother, once they let dean go dean smiles at them "i told you i would win it" dean said.

 

"You also said you would cash in on us you gonna do that too?" Roman asked "you'll find out when the rest of the world dose bro sorry" dean said and they all chuckled.

 

 

The end of the mainevent, seth just beat roman and got the title back and dean hadn't cashed in seth celebrates until suddenly deans music hit, seth looks up the ramp in disbelief, is dean seriously gonna cash in right after he won 'his' title back, he doesn't see dean come down the ramp witch confused him so he turned around, only to be hit in the head by a briefcase stunning him and he sees stars.

 

Dean ambrose just cashed in his money in the bank the bell rings and he does dirty deeds to seth.

 

1....2....3 the bell rings and the crowd goes nuts he jumped up, he had just become wwe world heavyweight champion, the ref hands over the title and it then sinks in he had just won the biggest prise in the business.

 

 

Dean celebrates with the crowd while roman had already gone backstage and seth was on the outside of the ring not taking his eyes of dean.

 

 

Backstage

 

Dean finally comes backstage and everyone congratulates him on becoming wwe world heavyweight champion, finally he sees the one person his been waiting to see all night, renee his girlfriend comes running to him and jumping in his arms in tears of joy "you did it im so proud of you" she wispered in his ear.

 

Dean then also let the tears he had been holding back fall he reached the top of the mountain. Renee hold him close knowing this was a surreal momment for him.

 

After they packed up they went home. other superstars had tried to get him to go out and party but he hadn't felt like partying he just wanted to be in his own house with his girlfriend and his brothers who he and renee had let stay with them in there spare room rather then some shitty hotel.

 

 

"How does it feel to know that this time your the official champion no bullshit?" Renee asks "it feels fucking amazing" dean said still holding the title with a big smile.

Renee smiles she's so proud of him "i love you" she wispered "i love you too renee" dean said looking at her.

"We're proud of you brother you deserved this" roman said "yeah man i mean at least you waited until i became two time champ and can now say i bet roman for the title" seth said "thanks guys" dean said.

After they all talked for awhile roman and seth said there good nights and went to bed dean and renee went up not long after cuddling up together "I'm proud lf you" renee said for the 100th time she jusy couldnt stol saying it. Dean smiles "i love you renee and i couldn't of done this without  you by my side" dean said. They both smile and drift of to sleep in each others arms both with massive smiles on there faces tonight dean had reached the top of the world and he couldn't have wish yo have better support then his brothers and his girlfriend he couldn't of done it with out there support and his fans support.

 


End file.
